Gone
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Angst, TalaRei kinda Oneshot. Songfic. Tala wronged Rei, this is Rei's response I didn't write the song


The lights dimmed down so a lone figure was illuminated on the stage. Black ebony hair swept around his ankles. Golden eyes swept across the crowd, almost as if they were searching for someone. The eyes were filled with pent up emotions, anger, betrayal, and the sense of a new beginning.

The crowed chanted an endless mantra of shouts in demand of the figure. Eyes pinned on him.

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

Rei sang into the mike with all the emotion he could muster. He held the mike tightly so his knuckles turned white with the force. His body moved to the beat, hips swaying, arms moving, lips parting to let out his voice.

His eyes still sweeping the crowd until they were pinned to one person in particular. He stood there in defiance and his vibe sent off waves of anger.

Rei turned to him, eyes evident of hurt. And continued singing, sending the message that this song was for him.__

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

His eyes lost their sad look and were filled with defiance and life. He let out a smile, which made the one in the crowd sneer and frown.__

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

Rei stepped to the edge of the stage and touched hands with the crowd. He jumped off the stage much to the alarm of the security guards. He sashayed through the crowd slowly dancing with the fans. He continued in the direction of the figure. __

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

The figure balled his hands into fists. Eye's narrowed at the singer's defiance.

Rei had made his way so now he was a mere foot away from the figure. Rei looked at him and sent all of his emotions over.__

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

Rei slowed down the song and ran a hand down the other's face in a feather like touch, from his cheek to the base of his neck covered in ivory skin.__

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

Suddenly he sped up once again pouring his heart out into the mike much to the delight of the fans.

The sudden change made the figure give a slight jolt, barely noticeable.__

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Rei finished the song and the crowd yelled in appreciation, Rei smirked at the other.

He bent to the other's ear and whispered to him. "I hope you liked your song Tala. I made is especially for you."

The other glared. "How dare you."

"Bye Tala." Rei then smiled and walked away, leaving behind the man who had betrayed him. His heart lighter.

The figure stood staring at the slim figure that was walking away. Going over all of his mistakes, all the things he said and did to him. He stood in regret.


End file.
